Kaze no Kizuato (Wind Scars)
by Anil Pheonix
Summary: "Ninja" mercenary agents, trained in espionage, sabotage, infultration, assaninatination, and open combat. Kagome finds herself lost in a world ruled by Shinobi as strong as any monster she"s encountered, Gaara at 12 is one such shinobi.
1. Chapter One: Armor of Cloth

**Chapter One:**

 **Amor of Cloth**

* * *

 _Could you have but known that it would burn so swiftly_

 _This raiment of fur_

 _You would not then have set which was such little show of concern_

— **Robe of the Fire Rat**

* * *

It was early morning as everyone stood by the Well for their usual goodbyes.

"You going?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah." Kagome sighed.

"Yer always getting into trouble." The hanyō argued.

"Am not! Besides, my world isn't as dangerous as yours."

"Sure Princess." InuYasha turned his back, he wasn't listening.

"InuYasha—"She growled.

"Kagome-sama, if I may." Miroku interjected, placing an impressive number of ofuda into her hands.

'Seals? But—"

"Don't misunderstand, it is for the sake of your studies that I give these to you." She looked up to see his serene smile.

"Couldn't hurt to take these along."Sango added, tucking various powders, pellets, poisons, and Miroku's charms into Kagome's backpack.

"Kagome!" Shippō cried, stuffing his stock of Ninja Food into the nonexistent spaces.

It wasn't till something settled over her that she realized what InuYasha had given her.

"But, this is your—" Kagome protested.

"Just leave before I change my mind." He crossed his arms, pretending not to care, walking up the path as if he didn't.

"He's only trying to protect you Kagome-chan." Sango whispered.

"I know, but the robe—"

"Best accept his offer before he goes after you." Miroku murmured, pushing her into the darkness.


	2. Chapter Two: Tottori Sakyū

**Chapter Two:**

 **Tattori Sakyű**

* * *

Japan's desert by the sea...

* * *

 _"How'd I get myself into this?"_ Kagome thought frantically as she rushed about her room gathering fresh cloths and emptying her backpack, only to throw the contents back in at the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

They'd all been there when she got home, how could she refuse a trip to the Tattori Sand Dunes?

She couldn't pretend to be sick this time, and thanks to InuYasha's robe, she was spared a lengthy interrogation and they only asked how her date went.

The six hour trip went by with thoughts of her friends, particularly InuYasha, why he'd insisted she take his suikan-hitatare? Whenever he'd given it to her before, it'd been under dire circumstances and she'd surly have died without it.

What about Miroku, and his many ofuda, was he trying to compensate for her lack of spiritual power? Then there's Sango, all those pellets, pouches and ready-made poisons, why? Did they seriously buy into InuYasha and Kaede's paranoia that her world was unsafe, or could she really be in some kind of danger?

Kagome suddenly felt guilty for leaving the Bow of Mount Azusa behind.

Ten days. She could keep out of trouble for that long, couldn't she?


	3. Chapter Three: The Mission

**_Chapter Three:_**

 ** _The Mission_**

* * *

 **January:** _(6 months till the Chunin Exams)_

* * *

The wind blew violently through the streets of Sunagakure as the Kazekage summoned Baki and his team for their next mission.

Tensions grew at the sight of Gaara, nobody moved, waiting with bated breath as he passed, taking a spot against the wall at a distance, away from them, separate, as he should.

He was different, inhuman, and vicious, Gaara, the Sand's Ultimate Weapon, a monster whom loved only itself, and whom everyone feared.

"Your mission," The Kage began, "will be to escort and protect the Feudal Lord of Wind to the a rendezvous point at the _Rōran_ ruins where you will meet with his associate, eliminate any interference or threat, capture anyone suspicious be they ninja or otherwise. Show our charge, just what exceptional shinobi we can be."

* * *

The mission was already under threat of failure upon meeting the Feudal Lord, with his constant complaints at their lax security, the biting cold, the noise, the darkness and continuous winds that brushed the desert landscape. Baki stretched his patience with futile attempts to quiet him, if only to guard their foolhardy Lord from one of their own.

It was a full moon tonight, when Gaara was at his most terrifying.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Thanks everyone for adding Kaze no Kizuato to your favorite/ subscription lists.I'm glad you guys are interested._


	4. Chapter Four: Sandbox

**Chapter Four:**

 **Sandbox**

* * *

 _Archaeology is the peeping Tom of the sciences. It is the sandbox of men who care not where they are going; they merely want to know where everyone else has been._

 _ **— Jim Bishop**_

* * *

The sky was overcast, and wet, with sand, that caused many repeated slips, trips, and falls followed by laughs and the occasional impromptu sand creation.

Kagome stared, awed by the beautiful landscape, never before seeing such a sight in her travels.

Her thoughts were wrenched away from her reverie upon seeing Eri, Yuka and Ayumi staring at her with various expressions of impatience and worry as they stood in line to get a ride on a camel as part of a tour.

"Are you coming?" Yuka asked.

"Erm, no thanks I think I'll walk around for a bit, maybe hunt for seashells."

"Fine, but be careful, remember your weak constitution." Eri chided.

"Don't worry." Kagome sighed, did they really buy the nonsense she and her family were always spouting?

"We'll meet up at the food stands for lunch, okay?" Yuka said sympathetically.

"Sure." Kagome agreed and gave the beast a pat, and smiled to his handler. Waving goodbye, they went their separate ways.

Shielding her eyes from the windblown sand, Kagome reached the precipice. Where she should've seen the Sea of Japan, she saw a ruined city, vast desert, not a cloud in the sky or soul to be seen.


	5. Chapter Five: Stranger in a Strsnge Land

**Chapter Five:**

 **Stranger In a Strange Land**

* * *

 _— Exodus 2:22_

* * *

"Oh boy." Kagome said shakily.

She'd seen no one in this city, living or dead. The place probably destroyed as a result of some epic battle or catastrophe, evacuated then abandoned after that.

The heat was unbearable in her warm cloths, Kagome stopped, taking refuge in a dilapidated building to rest and take stock of her supplies.

She had InuYasha's Fire-Rat, textbooks, water, candy, potato chips, instant ramen, ofuda, pot, wooden spoon, tea kettle, first aid kit, and kaiken blade, probably from Sango.

Kagome packed everything, apart from the Fire-Rat cloth, kaiken, ofuda and whatever Sango thought useful.

She pulled on the Fire-Rat, shoving the kaiken and ofuda into its sleeves. the rest took some examination to recognize the various powders and salves to be healing ointments and poison powders, with ingredients to make more.

Satisfied, she packed everything into her faithful yellow backpack, no sooner had she stood, then she heard voices outside.

Pressing herself against the wall, Kagome peeked through the broken window, seeing three men speaking quietly to one another. Suspicious in an abandoned city.

"Chief. There's only one jōnin and three genin guarding the Lord of Wind."

"Three genin? Alright, after I get there, ambush us."


	6. Chapter Six: Smoke Screen

**Chapter Six:**

 **Smokescreen**

* * *

 **—** _ **noun**_

1\. a mass of dense smokeproduced to conceal an area, vessel, or plane from the enemy.

2\. something intended todisguise, conceal, or deceive;camouflage.

* * *

The man who'd given the order stepped away, and vanished, the sand rippled, the only evidence that he'd been there. The other two followed more slowly, leaping onto towering rooftops with ease, reminding her vividly of InuYasha, however these people were surefooted and more graceful than her beloved hanyō.

Kagome chased after them, and if she understood anything in this strange new place, it was that these guys were up to no good.

So, as silently and quickly as possible, she followed, with a keen eye to their surroundings, hoping to catch sight of their target, before they did.

The wind whistled between the buildings, crying its mournful cry when at last she saw something out of place.

A caravan, with tents, fine carts, merchants with their families, and in the center of all the bustling chaos, stood three children keeping sentry over an idle man, dressed in fine clothes and perusing for more Guiding the foolish man by the nose, who else but the Chief himself, showing off expensive wares with a flourish and a whispered word. His two cronies, not in sight.

Kagome watched, and waited for their appearance, when an explosion shook the earth, beneath her feet.

* * *

 _ **Marry Christmas!**_


	7. Chapter Seven: Pandemonium

**Chapter Seven:**

 **Pandemonium**

* * *

 ** _—_** _ **noun**_

1\. wild uproar or unrestrained disorder; tumult or chaos.

2\. a place or scene of riotous uproar or utter chaos.

3\. (often initial capital letter) the abode of all the demons.

4\. hell.

* * *

Deafening screams, buildings collapsing fires roaring, pandemonium everywhere, no doubt stared by the conspirators.

In spite of everything around them, the trio rearranged themselves into a more defensive formation, Kagome was reminded of Sango, Kohaku, and their experience in the art of warfare.

"They must be the 'Genin' those guys are after!" Kagome told herself, as everything she'd heard and seen came together. "These children are ninja!"

She scrambled forward, discarding her backpack to reach them in time, it was a race as the men tore through the smoke, armed with kunai and shuriken.

Kagome, tackled the smallest child as the weapons buried themselves in the sand, leaving a trail that ended at her feet. She was relieved to see his comrades uninjured, safely shielded behind a giant war fan, but that left her, and the boy exposed to the enimy's barrage. She held the child close, expecting the pain of iron tearing flesh, but when nothing came, she peeked over her shoulder. Everything thrown at them lay smashed, broken, and the two assailants dumbfounded, paralyzed with a fear she'd only seen on the faces of the few humans InuYasha killed.

The yōki she now felt was just as deadly.


	8. Chapter Eight: Interpose

**Chapter Eight:**

 **Interpose**

* * *

 _ **—verb**_

place between; cause to intervene: to interpose an opaque body between a light and the eye.

2\. to put (a barrier, obstacle, etc.) between or in the way of.

3\. to put in (a remark, question, etc.) in the midst of a conversation, discourse, or the like.

4\. to bring (influence, action, etc.) to bear between parties, or on behalf of a party or person.

* * *

"Are you afraid of me now?" The boy pulled out of her protective grip, laughing excitedly, his lips stretched in pure elation, as the sand moved obediently.

"This isn't the time, Gaara! Remember the mission." His comrade shouted.

"Shut up Kankurõ, I fight alone!" He licked his lips still grinning, performing several mudrā seals, the sand moved accordingly.

Gaara watched his pray beg for their lives, as the fine grains of earth, and rock began encaseing them in an inevitable death trap.

Kagome pulled on his arm, breaking the spell, holding him tight as he thrashed in protest.

"He won't help!" She screamed. "He ordered you here, hoping you'd die in the fight, without you, he wouldn't need to share, leaving him to take whatever, do whatever he wanted. You're nothing to him!"

The Feudal Lord stared in shock as his longtime friend stepped forward.

"So, I've been outed. The Land of Wind's Shinobi are indeed reputable. Now little Kunoichi, how did you do it?"

"I overheard you, that's it." Kagome spat.

"You overheard? One skilled enough to completely conceal their chakra, surely there's more."

 _"_ Kagome kept her ignorance quiet. "A ninja never reveals their secrets."

"True, dear little interloper!"


	9. Chapter Nine: Hostage

**Chapter Nine :**

 **Hostage**

* * *

— **noun**

 _1\. a person given or held as security for the fulfillment of certain conditions or terms, promises, etc., by another._

 _2\. Archaic. a security or pledge._

 _3\. Obsolete. the condition of a hostage._

— **verb (used with object), hos·taged, hos·tag·ing.**

 _4\. to give (someone) as a hostage: He was hostaged to the Indians._

* * *

The man grabbed her, quick, but not very clever, as he tried unsuccessfully to get the attentions of the ninja with threats to her life, insults to their skill, size, and homeland. They continued to watch him with stone faced silence, what's more, his hostage wasn't cooperating. "Scream." He prompted, tapping the blunt edge of the knife against her cheek. "Aren't you afraid you'll never see your comrades again?"

"This isn't my first time being kidnapped." She replied.

 _Still how many of those times was I rescued?_ Kagome remembered with a sinking feeling that InuYasha was a world away, unable to come and unaware of her perilous situation, and she was sure the only ones that could save her, wouldn't.

"Our mission, eliminate all interferences or threats." The fan welder said coldly.

 _What? No!_ Kagome thought.

Gaara, under duress from the inside, finally relaxed, the malevolent grin from before, returned.

"Wait, the girl isn't she your friend?"

"Sand coffin!"

The earth curled in to devour them, but just before the crushing pain, she heard him.

"I exist to kill every human but myself, fight only for myself, live and love only myself. _**"Friend"**_ is just a word, it means, nothing."

* * *

 **Happy Thanksgiving!**


	10. Chapter Ten: Frenetic

**Chapter 10:**

 **Frenetic**

* * *

 **—adjective**

 _1\. frantic; frenzied._

* * *

 _I exist to kill every human but myself, fight only for myself, live and love only myself. "Friend" is just a word, it means, nothing."_

 _"How terrible!"_ Kagome thought pityingly _._

She heard bones snap, felt crushing pain, couldn't breath, her hands were wet with blood, she couldn't move, even so, she cried for the boy, through her tears she saw grainy images, shared or imagined, of a baby, too tiny to feasibly survive, a lonely child she wanted to comfort, and the boy who was losing his soul to the creature inside him.

It was dry and hot when Kagome opened her eyes, to the inside of a makeshift tent, where she'd slept on a threadbare blanket , wearing fresh cloths and bandages.

"You're awake." A girl entered the tiny shelter. "You're lucky to be alive. I'm Hotaru."

"Kagome." With that her throat felt like it'd been torn open and scrubbed with sandpaper.

"Drink , you'll feel better." Hotaru put a cup into her hands.

"Ruined." She sighed, lamenting Kagome's shredded cloths, throwing them into the garbage.

"No!" Kagome protested. "Not the robe."

The girl looked at the bloodstained Fire-Rat with distain, then back at her. "But it's filthy."

"Please." She begged.

"Fine. let me wash it first."

Appeased, Kagome lay down. It was quiet chaos outside till the sound of hurried footsteps disrupted her peace.

"She's resting!" Hotaru's cry alerted her to a man entering her tent. She shut her eyes, feigning asleep.

"She's a witness." The man countered.

"Wake up." He ordered, nudging her bare foot with his shoe. She sat up and looked at him. He held up her backpack. "Is this yours?" She nodded, and he dropped it in her lap.

He was tall, with a flack jacket and a turban that hung over the left side of his face, the hitai-ate over it bore the image of an hourglass on its plate.

"I am Baki, a Jōnin from Sunagakure. You were seen chasing two men believed to be involved in the attacks into the area where you were found. I need to know your information, why you were there and a testimony of the events witnessed. Name?"

"Higurashi Kagome."

"Age?"

"Fifteen."

"Place of residence?"

Hotaru reentered, throwing the Fire-Rat at her and stuffing it's contents into her pack, it became evident that she did not like the man being there, showing her contempt by hindering his investigation.

"Come with me." Baki Ordered.

Her stomach flipped unpleasantly. "Why?"

"Privacy. Get ready to leave, I'll meet you outside." A moment later his silhouette could be seen standing guard outside.

"Here, eat while I gather your things." Hotaru murmured.

"Thanks for everything." Kagome whispered back.

"Don't get me wrong, you're trouble, however I'm not heartless. Anyway, be careful around shinobi, don't lie or test their patience." She warned, pulling from her sleeve a black obi, tying it firmly around her middle to keep the robe in place. "Since you're so intent on wearing this horrid thing, might as well make it look nice."

"It's special." Kagome explained.

"Better be, Now put these on." Hotaru ordered, throwing her a pair of black sandals. Kagome pulled them on, smiling gratefully.

"Just go!" Hotaru barked returning her yellow backpack and shoving her out the door.

Backi led her away from all the peering eyes and whispered questions. When they reached camp his subordinates stared with shock and agitation.

"No way!" Kankuro groused,

"Impossible!" Temari reached for her fan.

"Enough!" Baki stepped between them and the injured girl. "What's going—"

"You shouldn't've survived, my Sand Coffin." Gaara appeared before them, grinning frenetically.

Again his hands manipulated the sand, surrounding her in a typhoon of earthen granules, striking at irregular intervals.

"You! you really were trying to kill me weren't you?" Kagome demanded indignantly.

In response he struck again, but at every turn sand met his, blow for blow, protecting her, a will apart from his own guarded her life. Hurriedly, She stumbled through his his barrage.

Faced with her would-be killer, she slapped him. "Stop it! " Grabbing his shirt she smiled a gentle smile. "Don't let the thing inside take control."

Unnoticed Baki knocked her unconscious. "Explain, what happened earlier?"

* * *

700 Words

 **Author's Note:**

This count won't be regular, but I will reach this when the story needs to move along or on special occasions, like this chapter.

-Anil


End file.
